


Secret Night of Bliss

by HazelErised, RiskyDustyLove



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathing/Washing, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Hotels, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelErised/pseuds/HazelErised, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyDustyLove/pseuds/RiskyDustyLove
Summary: It's been 2 years since Gaku and Tsumugi started keeping a secret romantic relationship. They have just decided to take things to the next level.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Secret Night of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> ~HAPPY GAKUTSUMU DAY~
> 
> This was originally a roleplay that I and a friend, HazelErised, did— I was Gaku and she was Tsumugi. We decided it was too good not to share with the rest of the fandom, so I converted it into what you see here!
> 
> As a note, Tsumugi would be 20 and Gaku would be 24~

With a lonely sigh, Tsumugi locked her office door and walked the darkened hallways of Takanashi Productions. She pulled out her phone to check the time—just shy of 11:30. As if he knew she was looking at her screen, a banner spanned across her screen, announcing a text from Gaku.

Gaku: _Hey, just finished dinner with Ryuu and Tenn._

Tsumugi: _Good timing! I just locked up the building._

_Did you still wanna keep our plans?_

_Ah, our plans…_

_Tsumugi, if you’re unsure… you can say no. I won’t be upset._

_I’m not unsure! I’m just… nervous…_

_We’ll do it together, and I’ll guide you, slowly._

_...Please do!_

_Great…! Let’s meet up at the one closest to you. I’ll be there soon._

_I will do whatever it takes to make this time special. You deserve it~_

Tsumugi took a deep breath as she slipped her phone back into her purse. She clapped her hands over her cheeks and felt how warm they had become. Her mind brought her back to the conversation she had had with Gaku the last time they had met up for a clandestine date a few days prior…

“We’ve been together two years now, and...I’ve told you a few times how special you are to me,” Gaku rambled as the two next to each other on a bench in a quiet park. “I’m tired of not being able to even hold your hand...or even kiss...I—I want to—be with you, Tsumugi. I wanna give all of myself...”

Tsumugi looked at his earnest expression and felt her heart quiver. “I know...and I-I feel the same way...but where can we go?”

“Maybe we should...sneak off to a...love hotel, where we won’t be bothered.” He made the suggestion quietly, his ears tinging slightly red as he sheepishly grinned.

Her cheeks reddened upon the mention of _love hotel_ , but she answered him clearly, “U-Um, yes...I-I think that would be the best place... IDOLiSH7's schedule is all cleared up next week Thursday, s-so…”

“Wednesday night it is then...I’ll cancel my shift at—my...side job.” 

Here Tsumugi was now, walking briskly through the main doors of a love hotel and heading up to the room number Gaku had texted her. She tried not to second-guess herself as she raised her fist to knock on the door of Room 26. Three light knocks, and the door opened to reveal a smiling Gaku still wearing the sunglasses to his disguise. He ushered her inside and shut the door. Tsumugi glanced around, adjusting to her new surroundings. It seemed like any old simple hotel room, though the lights on in the room were much dimmer, setting quite the mood. She turned back to Gaku, who was still smiling. He took her coat and purse for her and set them with his own coat draped on a small table against the wall. 

“So _…_ ” Gaku took off his sunglasses and set them on their things.“What do you wanna do?”

Tsumugi flinched a bit at the sudden question. Now what was she supposed to do? She was still wrapping her head around getting this far. “U-Um... I-I suppose I should head to shower first. It's been quite a long day earlier…”

Gaku couldn’t help but smirk gently at her innocently embarrassed reaction. She was just too adorable. “That’s probably a good idea. Mind if I join you?”

“S-Sure, if you don't mind…” At the back of her mind, she mentally smacked herself for allowing such bold words to come out of her mouth. How shameless. Yet she couldn't help it... It was the one-time chance where she got to spend with the love of her life like this. “I-I'll go inside first…”

He couldn’t contain his wide grin, but he tried to dial it back and maintained his suave demeanor. “Alright then, just let me know when I can join.” Gaku picked up her hand and kissed it once more before watching her make her way towards the bathroom.

Tsumugi nodded and smiled meekly, then walked away. She lingered in front of the bathroom door for a moment and took a deep breath, taking a moment to think. There was no turning back, and besides nothing was going to happen so far... right?

Letting out one last exhale, Tsumugi twisted the doorknob and opened the door, stepping inside the bathroom. Then she closed the door halfway for Gaku to enter when she was ready. Looking at the mirror, she saw a flustered and stiff woman staring back at her as she took out her side ponytail and arranged her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. Another quick exhale, she unbuttoned her suit and discarded the black pencil skirt, leaving her with only a cream-colored bra and white cotton panties to cover her nakedness. She quickly took a long, white towel hanging on the rack behind her and wrapped herself with it. After that, she peeked around the door and called out to the gray-haired man. “You can c-come in...now.”

“Coming in then!” As Gaku walked, he briskly undid the buttons of his shirt, then cautiously pushed the door open. The sight of the object of his affection wrapped in merely a towel excited him beyond what his imagination could do. As he walked in, it took everything within him to resist the urge to take her now. But no, he had been patient this long, he could wait a bit longer for her to be truly ready. “I’m gonna finish getting undressed, alright?”

“G-Go ahead, I'll just...go and prepare the water.” Tsumugi turned around and went towards the bathtub, opening the water faucet. As the water ran and pooled in the tub, she took off her towel and put it away to the nearest countertop. Being bare in only her undergarments made her nervous, wrapping arms around herself. _I wonder if he's finished yet..._ She resisted the urge to look back at him.

_My God, is this actually happening?_ Gaku’s skin chilled and prickled as he dropped his shirt to the floor and began undoing his pants. He glanced up, the sight of Tsumugi bent over the tub causing him to do a double take. For longer than he should have, he stared at her milky skin and shapely figure. Stepping out of his pants, he cursed to himself as he looked down at the tent of his underwear. Feebly trying to resituate it and cover it with his hand, he walked closer to Tsumugi.

Hearing the shuffling of his clothes and the unbuckling of his pants, it seemed safe to assume he must be finished discarding all of his clothing, but Tsumugi had to ask to make sure. Unable to face him still, she asked softly, “D-Did you take them off already?”

“Yeah, took off just as much as you. Though you look far cuter.” He peeked around her to look at her face and grinned, his teeth shining.

“Ah—” The running water, the raging heartbeats, and his smooth voice deafened her mind. How could he talk so normally like this? It was just not fair. Just as he peeked around her side, her flushed face intensified, closing her eyes in surprise and losing her balance. 

“Uwah—!” Tsumugi braced for the impact of the sudden fall, but it did not happen. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms grab and hold her quickly. Instinctively, her arm found its way around his shoulder to keep her composure.

“Careful! I’d hate for you to hurt yourself.” Gaku had, on reflex, pulled her into his arms and held her close. The sensation of her tender breasts and the silky material of her bra against his bare chest made his heart pound as he looked down at her. Tsumugi’s eyes opened to find him staring at her with concern. His eyes became trapped in the gaze of her shocked eyes. 

“Ah, sorry, I…” His instinct told him to keep holding her tightly, but out of politeness, he slowly loosened his hold on her.

“G-Gaku-san…” The sudden eye contact made the hammering of her heart worse, as well as feeling all the warmth coursing through her whole body. She hoped he didn't hear her raging heart, but alas, he could feel her heartbeat and the slight tremble of her arms as she clung to him. He lingered a moment longer to drink in all the feelings and sensations, until he remembered the fact that he was aroused. 

Quite abruptly, he let her go and reached around to shut off the water. “I-it was about to overflow. Should we...get in now?”

For a moment, she wanted to stay like that longer, feeling a pang of disappointment when he let her go. He felt so soft, so strong. _This is so embarrassing, but I wanted more..._ She shook her head at her intrusive thought, then nodded stiffly. “Ye-yes, let's go.”

“Ladies first.” Gaku flashed a debonair grin and gestured at the tub.

“A-Alright,” she mumbled as she turned around and faced the tub. Before going in, she reached around her back to unclip her bra but stopped short, remembering that Gaku was watching behind her. She felt slightly self-conscious. He already saw her body, but what's stopping her? “I... D-Do you mind if you turn around for a moment?”

Masking mild disappointment, Gaku did as requested and turned around. “No problem, anything you need.”

“Thank you…” She finally unclipped her bra and took it off along with her panties, and set them aside on top of the towel. Turning on the shower head, she rinsed herself first, then turned it off, placing it back in the shower stand. She dipped her foot into the warm water and sat down in the tub, hugging her body and allowing herself to sink into the warmth of the refreshing water. “I-I'm here now…”

He couldn’t help it—he had peeked when he heard the shower turn on. All he saw was a peek at the soft curves of her rear end, yet it was just enough to flush his pale face to a shade of cherry. “Alright, just let me rinse off…” He slowly turned around and went to the shower head. He made sure to turn the front of his body away from her before taking off his underwear and tossing them away. He rinsed himself off quickly, letting cold water hit his face in hopes of making himself less red. “...I’ll be getting in now....”

As soon as Gaku was about to join her in the bathtub, she turned her head around to spare a quick glance up to his face, _but..._ Her head made a sharp turn and faced the wall of the bathroom, her whole body, especially the lower region, reddening even more than a molten lava. Gulping and trying to keep her heat level down, she scooted forward to give Gaku the space for him to sit in. “A-Ahh... F-Feel free to sit here.”

“Thanks.” He carefully stepped in, moving his foot to right next to her upper thigh, then the other foot, then he slowly lowered himself into the water, trying his best not to touch her back on the way down. But there wasn’t quite enough room. At half mast, his dick grazed against her lower back as he sat down and pressed his body against hers. “Ah—bit of a tight fit, heh.” He tried to laugh off the mild awkwardness he felt. “You alright? The water’s not too warm, is it?”

Tsumugi heard the water splash and felt it wave as he got into the tub. As soon as he settled in, she felt a slight graze behind her back, flinching a little. _He... is touching me!_ her mind screamed internally. Carefully, she leaned back onto his chest. “I'm alright... It doesn't feel too hot, so it's okay.” ...Her body said otherwise.

“Ah, that’s good...Feels nice, to be this close.” Not knowing where to rest his hands, Gaku put them in the water by his sides at first. However, looking down at her gentle shoulders just starting to redden from the heat of the water, he couldn’t resist rubbing his hands lovingly up and down them. “Wow, your skin...it’s really soft. And you’re… just so beautiful.” 

At the advantage of being taller than her, he was able to peer his head forward enough to get just enough of a glance at her breasts. How he wished he could caress them, or at least hold them close to his chest again.

His touch against her arms sent her brain whirring into overdrive, trying to keep her composure throughout this whole ordeal. Why was this a _good_ idea to let him join her in the first place, she asked herself. But she didn't seem to regret this, all she needed was the drive to keep this going. Her left hand reached out to hold his right where he gripped her shoulder. Tsumugi held it and let it stay there, then leaned her head fully against his torso, sighing and feeling slightly comfortable and relaxed as time went on. “G-Gaku-san... Y-You're so warm…”

Gaku nearly melted as her body relaxed onto his, but he could feel he was still erect, making him try not to move and make her uncomfortable. Her bun rested near his chin, while her wisps of loose hair clung to his abdomen. He could still catch a faint whiff of shampoo and today’s perfume. “You’re pretty warm too....Tsumugi, since we’re alone...feel free to just call me Gaku.”

“If you say so... _Gaku_.” She could feel his heart beat against her head, and wondered if he was as nervous as she was. There was no way that the most desired man could be this nervous, right? “Umm... Am I leaning too hard?”

Just hearing her say his name like that made his heart race this much? He really was a lost cause. He shifted his legs slightly as he felt more blood pulsing to his lower half. He cleared his voice before replying, “Not at all, you’re so light... feel free to relax as much as you want.”

“...Mhm... If you say so.” The lack of space was starting to make her feel cramped, so she shifted backward a bit, completely forgetting that _something down there_ is now pressing on her butt by accident. Once again, she flinched and threw herself forward with a yelp, too ashamed to face Gaku all of a sudden. “Uwa—! I-I'm so s-sorry about this—!!”

“Ah—n-no! Don’t apologize! I should be the one apologizing for... _it_ being like that. It’s just...I can’t help it when…” Gaku at first recoiled himself, but as he continued talking, he gently rested his hand on her left shoulder in an attempt to calm her. “You’re just...the woman of my dreams, Tsumugi, and my body can’t help but react to seeing you like this...I’d understand if you wanted to stop this…”

Tsumugi fumbled with her words as she frantically tried to save this moment. Great, so much for the wonderful alone time they had. “N-no! It's not like that-! Umm... Uh…” She turned around and sat on her heels in front of him, finally getting the courage to face him head on. There he was, all bare and handsome from head to toe for herself to see. It almost made her want to pass out. “I-I'm really sorry for being nervous... Th-This is my first time being here, w-with you—or anybody— so... umm…” she fidgeted nervously.

Her last words barely registered in his head as he got his first full look at Tsumugi in her most vulnerable state. After gaping for a few seconds at her slender waist and medium-sized breasts, Gaku pulled his eyes back up to hers. The nervous expression on her face brought his mind back from his lust. “It’s fine to be nervous. Hell, even I am...this is my first time too, y’know...so...let’s just take it at our pace, okay?” With his last words, he sat up straight and grasped her hand, pulling her back towards him. Flashing a crooked grin, he kissed the top of her hand and gazed at her face.

With his words of reassurance and a gentle kiss on her hand, she almost wanted to throw herself onto him right there and kiss him, but she pushed that shameless thought back. _Not now, girl. Not now._ She felt relieved to hear that he was as nervous as she was. “Okay... Thank you…” She gave him her most tender smile, enclosing his hand with both of her own. “I-I don't mind if... if it's you.”

You have no idea how…” Gaku kissed the underside of her wrist as he started pulling her closer, “happy…” he kissed her forearm, “that…” next the crook of her elbow, “makes me…” 

He looked lovingly into her eyes as he gently pulled her near to his chest. For every kiss he gave to her arm, a soft giggle escaped Tsumugi’s lips as it tickled her skin. She scooted closer to him, putting her hands on top of each of his shoulders. Gaku supported the back of her head with both hands, his fingers lacing into her done-up hair. Gently he tilted her head back slightly and leaned forward. Wondering if it was truly okay to do this without asking, Gaku took the risk and laid his lips upon Tsumugi’s. Her lips were supple, yet somewhat sweet and sticky from the remains of her lip gloss. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he pulled back slowly after a few short seconds.

The kiss on the lips surprised her at first, but this time, she didn’t pull back and let him have his way, closing her eyes slowly and relishing the softness of his lips. The way they pressed against hers felt so right, like a perfect match of puzzle pieces. When Gaku was about to pull back slowly, her hands moved to the back of his head and pulled him into the kiss once again, wordlessly telling him that it was okay to keep this going. He opened his eyes in pleasant surprise as he felt the warmth of her hands on his head. As soon as their lips rejoined, he began to lose self-control. He moved one hand to her mid-back and kept the other on the back of her head. Pulling her body all the way into his own, he slid down further into the tub until she was practically lying on top of him.

Following his lead, she bent down lower as he slid down while their lips stayed locked. Her hands went back to the side of his head, sliding down and resting on his chest. After a few seconds, she pulled away with a breathy pant, rising up slightly. The bathroom light illuminated behind her head, complementing her blonde locks. She gazed down on him with an innocent yet alluring look.

She couldn't believe that just happened.

Gaku tried to control his breathing, but the sensation of being submerged in the warmth of the water and the warmth of Tsumugi’s bare body made his chest heave. Grinning up at her with affection in his eyes, he took his hand off the back of her head and brushed some of her loose hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. 

“You are so beautiful, Tsumugi…” Gaku kissed her on the lips once again, this time gently prodding at them with his own as an invitation for her to open her mouth.

Blood coursed through her body as usual when he said her name in a pleasant manner. God, she felt so lucky to be alive and breathing together with the one and only most desired man in Japan right at this very moment. As they locked lips again, she let him savor the insides of her cavern, eliciting mellow moans. “Mhm…”

Hearing Tsumugi’s gentle sounds instigated a low moan to rumble from Gaku’s throat while his tongue began to roam around the softness of the inside of her mouth. His hands began to roam as well, one sliding down her back and resting on her rump, the other glancing across her collarbone and running down her shoulder before resting on the side of her arm. His hands wandering around her body spurred her to do the same thing, moving one of her hands up from his chest to his hair, fingers lazily dancing around his wispy locks. He stopped the kiss for both of them to heave a breath of air and another chance to gaze at her face. He shifted his hips slightly, his erection pushing against her stomach momentarily. 

Gaku, on reflex, groaned at the stimulation. The tips of his ears reddened. “Ah, sorry…”

The sudden touch of his erection made her gasp, looking down instinctively. Her face once again flushed into a shade of red, at this point she could probably pass out from the overload of warmth right now. “I-It's... okay.” she squeaked out.

_My God why is she this adorable, I wanna cover her in kisses—but if I do anything else I don’t think I can hold back—_ Gaku fought an inward battle for a moment before he spoke, “If we continue like this...the water’s gonna get cold...maybe we should wash up now...?”

Tsumugi had completely forgotten that they were still in the bathtub. All the things they did felt sort of embarrassing, yet...she still felt shamefully aroused. She pulled herself up to sit upright, giving Gaku enough space to move. “Ah... yeah. I-I suppose we lost track of time…” she picks up a strand of her hair, fidgeting it shyly.

“It’s fine, we still have the entire night to do what we want.” He reached out of the tub to grab the little bin of shampoos and soap bars and a couple of washcloths provided by the hotel, then set them on the edge of the tub. He passed Tsumugi a cloth and a bar of soap. “I can wash your back for you, if you want.” He got his own washcloth wet and began lathering it with soap

“Sure. I'll wash yours too... If it's okay as well–!” Whoops, Tsumugi didn’t mean to exclaim that. The thought of washing his back seemed to excite her, and somehow she tried not to slip that feeling off. She took the cloth and the soap from him, then turned around with her back facing him. She began wetting the washcloth as well.

Her exposed neck invited Gaku in, and he kissed the nape of her neck. “Your skin...kinda tastes sweet, hehe.” He kissed her neck once more as he began washing her lower back in slow, small circles.

As Tsumugi prepared her washcloth with soap, she felt something other than the droplets of water and the wet washcloth rubbing against her back—Gaku’s moist lips pressing against her neck. Gradually he worked up her back, kissing her neck intermittently. As he washed around her right shoulder blade, his kisses traveled along the curve and slope of her left shoulder. Running out of places to kiss, he stopped kissing and focused on finishing washing her back. 

“Anywhere else...you need help with?”

Each of his kisses tickled her and made her skin tingle. Her heartbeat was deafening enough to barely register his words. “...I-I think it's fine now, thank you…”

However, she was anything but _fine_ **.** The desire to make him do anything to her was too strong, yet she couldn’t seem to form it in words. The insides of her were practically begging for her to do anything shameless with him right now.

“Alright...I’ll rinse you off then,” Gaku confirmed.

Draping the washcloth on the side of the tub, he cupped his hands and drew water into them. He slowly let the water fall against her back and gently rubbed the soap away from her upper back. He continued the process of pouring water on her back and massaging until she was completely rinsed off. Her skin was so smooth and perfect, Gaku felt like he was taking care of a porcelain doll. Before declaring himself done, he ran his fingers down her back one last time. 

“All clean... I’ll just turn around myself now.” Gaku stood up so that he could turn around and sit down with his legs drawn up, his back nearly touching Tsumugi’s. Being so close to touching her once again made his head pound.

Tsumugi turned around, meeting face to face with his back. She was mesmerized by how broad and sexy—ah, muscular— his back looked. Shooing away the thoughts in her head, she patted the washcloth on the center of his lower back, then worked her way up to his shoulders. In the back of her mind, it didn't seem fair that he had kissed every part of her back already, and she felt like returning the favor for him. Her body moved on its own by pausing what she's doing for a moment and planting a tender kiss at the nape of his neck.

Gaku’s body flinched and shivered at the sensation, the tension in his body mounting. “That didn’t feel like washing,” he said playfully, trying to ease his own awkwardness, “not that I minded it…”

Her hand felt his body tremble at the peck of her lips. “Maybe it wasn't,” she said hesitantly, as she wiped his shoulder from side to side. “I thought of returning the favor…” She planted another kiss, this time on the crook of his neck.

“Ahh—Tsumugi…” He tilted his head into the kiss as the sides of his neck flushed. He tried his best to relax his shoulders.

_So satisfying…_ she thought. It took all her power to not pass out over the way he says her name once again.

Once Tsumugi was done washing his back, she asked him, “...Do you need anything else, Gaku-sa– G-Gaku?”

Smiling at how cute she sounded correcting herself, he twists his body to face her. “I need one more thing…” He tapped on his lips with a flirtatious flame in his eyes.

She gave him a small smile before obliging to peck his lips. “...Anything else?”

“...Maybe after we get out of the bath.” Gaku’s crooked smile had an air of mischief as he began to anticipate the possibilities of what was to come after their bath was over. He stole a kiss on her cheek before turning back around and grabbing his washcloth to wash the rest of his body.

The way he said that, coupled with his impulsive kiss, it dawned on Tsumugi that something that she had been waiting for unintentionally may happen later on. It sent her mind spiraling into an explosion as she thought about the possibilities. Her hand lingered to where he had kissed her cheek. She couldn't help but smile in satisfaction behind his back, a short giggle escaping her lips.

Gaku quickly washed every inch of himself, having to be careful not to stimulate himself too much as he washed his lower half. As he began rinsing off, he glanced behind to check on Tsumugi’s progress. She had already washed up, rinsed off, and was now carefully standing up. Getting out and walking towards the sink, Tsumugi took the towel she had used from the countertop to dry the parts of her hair that got wet, as well as to pat her body dry from the moisture.

Gaku couldn’t pull his eyes away from her body as he watched her dry off and began to imagine himself running his hands all along her bare skin. Getting even more eager, he pulled the plug in the tub and stepped out. He approached Tsumugi to retrieve the other towel from the counter, momentarily forgetting his _situation_ . As Tsumugi was wrapping her towel around herself, Gaku reached around her and grabbed the towel, then began drying his face and chest. Tsumugi, suddenly feeling _something_ poking behind her, almost jumped out at the mere touch. It had been twice in a row where she had been in contact with _something phallic_ , and she just... didn’t know how to handle this, despite anticipating the future outcome. 

“Um... Gaku…” she coughed awkwardly and stared at his face through the mirror.

He looked at her reflection, glanced down, then briskly wrapped his towel around his waist. “O-oh, ehe, that...still hasn’t...gone away. It was...actually what I....hoped you could help me with....now that we're out of the bath…” Gaku tried to remain suave about it, but as he continued talking, cracks in his facade began to show, and awkwardness creeped out.

Tsumugi could tell he was starting to loosen up to awkwardness, the slight pauses and shakiness evident in his voice and mannerisms. She had never touched a man's lower part of his body before, let alone stroke, fondle, and taste it, and— _Oh._ She covered her face in embarrassment, blushing madly as she interrupted her train of thoughts as usual and slapped her cheeks, trying to bring down the heat. 

“Y-Yes, I'll do anything to help you,” she said this as she faced him with a blush still dusting her face and ears, and eyebrows furrowing in nervousness.

“We can...go into the bedroom, if that would make you more comfortable.” Crap, seeing Tsumugi blushing was making him blush. _She’s just too adorable—Keep it together—_ he internally yelled at himself before taking a couple steps closer.

She nodded her head slowly, hand gripping the top edge of her towel tightly, mostly out of nerves and to prevent it from falling down. “Y-Yes... let's go back there.”

Gaku smiled, keeping one hand securing his towel to keep it on and the other lightly poised on her back to lead her out of the bathroom. 

“We can take things as slowly as you need,” he said, even though deep down he yearned to explore every inch of her delicate frame and feel her touch him. 

As they strode towards the bedroom, Tsumugi could barely contain her anticipation. It was already happening so soon! He led her towards the bed and stopped, mildly unsure what to do next. 

“If you just want to...explore...each other...to start…” Gaku had suddenly felt a tinge of shyness. 

Tsumugi’s red eyes glanced up at his gray ones with fondness, reassurance, and a tinge of nervousness. Her hand made its way to his free hand, clasping it. She could feel how warm and slightly shaky he was. 

“It's alright... Y-You can have all of me, and I... I trust you... Gaku.”

“Tsumugi....” As soon as her name left his lips, he let go of his towel and wrapped his hand around the side of her chin.

Seeing the love in her eyes, he didn’t hold back anymore and kissed her slightly aggressively at first. In response, she let go of the towel she had been gripping for a moment and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers lacing in his hair, and towel about to slip slowly. The feeling of her hands on him melted him into gently placing short kisses repeatedly upon her lips, making it hard for her to keep from moaning softly. His hand found its way to the back of her head, wanting to mingle his fingers in her soft hair. Impeded by her bun, he pulled away only to take out her hair band and cause her hair to cascade about her shoulders and chest. He intertwined his fingers in her locks at the back of her head and continued kissing her. Gradually, with each short kiss he guided her closer to the bed.

As they continued moving, his towel slipped off, but he didn't care. He continued kissing her until they were at the edge of the bed, at which their lips momentarily parted. At last, he gradually pushed into her until she tipped back onto the bed. Her back met the softness of the mattress, her towel sprawling around her body loosely. Gaku admired the sight of her on her back, looking so vulnerable, before lowering himself over her. 

“Tsumugi...I have loved you for so long…”

A confession escaped his lips, and she could not help but bite back her bottom lip from smiling so widely and tearing up a little. One of her hands reached out to hold the side of his cheek and stroked a thumb back and forth gently. 

“Me too, Gaku…”

He tilted his head lovingly into her touch, cherishing the sensation. “Tonight, let’s make up for all of that lost time we couldn’t spend together.” He kissed her lips boldly, then moved downward, kissing the side of her neck. He moved his right hand and hovered it over her breast. “I-is it okay if I...?”

She had brought her hands behind his head as she tilted her head to the kiss on the crook of her neck, her chest heaving at the sensation of his lips. “...It's okay... Don't hold back,” she whispered quietly into his ears.

As if a switch was finally pulled in his body, Gaku’s demeanor flipped. He smirked mischievously and ravenously kissed the space between Tsumugi’s breasts as he held one in his hand. She was petite, but he was already addicted to the feeling of grasping her tender mounds. He showered her chest with small kisses, occasionally looking at her face. Running his palm over her breast in slow circles, he felt her nipple becoming aroused and began toying with it between his fingers. 

“How...does this feel?” he asked curiously.

“A-Ah—” She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the pleasing moans escaping from her mouth and throwing her head into the pillow. Her nipple was at its peak as he fondled one of them, sending chills down her spine. “It... it feels g-good…”

“Good,” Gaku murmured close to her skin before he wrapped his lips around the peak of her other breast and teased around her nipple with his tongue. Low grumbles rolled through his chest, sending vibrations through Tsumugi’s stomach that he was pressed up against. He couldn’t get enough, so his hands began to rove up, down, and around her torso while he alternated between sucking on each breast.

Tsumugi’s fingers ran through his messy hair and her hands pulled him in more to her mounds, giving in more and more into the thrill. The way he devoured her breasts and his hands wandered around her torso sent her body into a spiraling heat, more intense than their earlier activity. Her head and heart were pounding as the heat gathered down her insides. “Aah... G-Gaku…”

“Hah, your voice is music...I want to hear you call my name for eternity…” he uttered in reply to her saying his name.

The warmth of her body...the feeling of her pulling him in...their quickened breathing beginning to match pace—Gaku pulled Tsumugi up higher onto the bed and fully pressed his body onto hers, while her hands moved from his head to around his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her waist and cradled the back of her head with the other. After staring into her crimson eyes with misty affection, he enveloped her lips with his and kissed her deeply, letting him devour her senselessly into oblivion. Her hand played around his hair in slow circles, while the other hand was gripping on and caressing his broad shoulder. Her body arched slightly, pressing against his erection and making her softly moan.

Sensing her body reacting to his, Gaku began to rock his hips into hers. His erection throbbed more with every push against her smooth skin. He released her lips with a gasp to allow his moans to escape. “Haah...Tsumugi....I want to go further…”

She gasped for air as they parted their lips, her chest heaving erratically. Her face contorted into furrowed brows, a painted shade of red across her cheeks and ears, and a slightly open, irresistible mouth. “I-I promised to help you with y-your...”

Gaku smiled with amusement at her adorable reminder, kissing her once more. “That’s right, you did say that~” He pulled himself off of her and helped her stand up. Before letting go of her hand, he kissed it considerately and smiled at her reassuringly. 

Tsumugi’s body moved on impulse by lightly pushing him on the bed, this time she was straddled on top of him. Her hands were sprawled on his chest. She looked down on him with an alluring smile, realizing she just did that all on her own. 

Her voice was slightly shaky, but she spoke anyway. “It's my first time doing this, so um... I-I hope... this will h-help you…” 

She bent down to pepper him with trailing kisses on the shoulders, chest, and abs, while her hands roamed up as she went lower. Tsumugi taking charge was a bigger turn-on than Gaku had anticipated—his skin tingled as she straddled him, and his dick throbbed as her skin brushed against it. With every kiss on his body, he twinged slightly and his breathing sped up. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face, getting ready to grab ahold of his phallic erection and giving it a slow, unsure stroke, while the other hand rested on his thigh.

“You’re doing amazing, my bunny…” he managed to say, his head arching up to better look at her with a smile.

She looked up to see Gaku breathing heavily with an aroused expression etched on his face. When he said his last words, it spurred her to stroke him at a moderate speed. She wasn't sure what to do next, but she decided to trust her instincts and go with it, despite the nerves and adrenaline kicking in at the same time. Soon enough, her speed picked up, pausing to plant a hesitant kiss on his shaft and head, then back to stroking it. She repeated the process until she didn't hesitate to put it halfway into her mouth.

“Aahh, mmm—Tsumugi…” Gaku moaned out her name and looked down on her through half-lidded eyes. The sight of this golden-headed beauty working on his erection aroused him even more. He reached forward and ran his fingers through her hair, moving it out of her way. As a pulsing wave of warmth travels through his core, he grips a handful of her hair and tilts his head back with a groan.

She felt his hand in her hair, grateful that he assisted her in brushing a handful of it away from her face. She slowly lowered her head down and back up, repeating this motion, then gave him a slick stroke using both hands. As she brought him back into her mouth, she stuck out her tongue to lick him up in a deft motion. His balls weren't completely forgotten from her grasp, as she fondled, licked, and brought her mouth to it too. She continued all the routine while gazing up at him in between with lust in her eyes. It felt so amazing and satisfying to see him give in to pleasure. It surprised her that this side of her had been lying dormant within her the whole time, waiting to come out. But who was she to talk? She brought this to herself. 

After all the ministrations, she finished by pulling her mouth off him with a pop, licking his precum that had seeped out from her lips. She never would have thought that he would have tasted bitter yet appetizing... “Did that feel... good?” she asked innocently.

By the end of it he was a panting mess—his face fully flushed and sweat dripping down his chest. With a shuddering moan, he nodded slightly, “It was incredible, thanks. Come here…” He held his hand out to her.

With a satisfied nod, she steadied her breath and wiped the sweat off her face, tucking her messy hair behind her ear and back before taking his hand and bringing herself back to his side. As she tried to lie next to him, Gaku pulled her into his chest and wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist, making her yelp in surprise as her arms clung around his neck and shoulders. 

When he looked at her face, he immediately plunged into kissing her and forcing his tongue into her mouth, in turn getting a taste of himself. She purred at the sensation of his tongue invading every corner of her mouth, more heat pooling up within her. As he let go of her lips, she gasped lightly, while a string of saliva connected their tongues until he pulled far enough away. 

He brought his forehead to hers for a moment to say something. “I want you more than ever now, but… I don’t want to hurt you. So let me just explore and try to prepare you, okay? I wanna do it right.”

Tsumugi gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled tenderly, bringing her hand to his cheek and rubbing a thumb along it to encourage him. “Me too... It's okay, I'll try to relax.” 

Gaku gently laid her propped up against the pillows while he moved himself down to facing her legs. He guided her to draw her knees up and separate her feet wide enough for him to see it all. As she settled her head into the pillow, she watched him go lower and guide her, awaiting for what he would do to her next. Before doing anything, he took in the view for a moment. The skin of her inner thighs looked silky smooth, in contrast to her slightly swollen pink folds. He carefully moved his fingers closer between her legs and ran them down from her clit to her opening. He gasped quietly at how wet his fingers got as he ran them back up again. He massages around her womanhood and glances upward to try to gauge what felt good. Seeing that every time his fingers glanced across her clit made her opening twitch and flare open, he settled on moving up and down on it.

“A-Aaah– Ngh...~” She gasped and clung onto the sheet, closing her eyes tightly and feeling the pleasure coursing through as he rubbed every part of her. 

His curiosity was growing, enough to the point that he had to have a taste. Gaku moved her legs apart a little more and leaned in. Slowly, he licked the slippery juices from her opening, and a sound from within his throat rumbled out. The feeling of her most intimate parts on his tongue flipped that switch yet again. His tongue explored the different textures of her folds as Gaku grunted and chuckled in reaction. All the while, Tsumugi was squirming and uttering small whimpers. The feeling of her clit interested him the most, as he curled his lips around it and sucked softly. He brought his hand back to her and began prodding at her opening with his index finger. Her euphoria intensified once more with a short gasp when his finger made its way inside her walls, tightening around it.

He pushed his index finger all the way into her and tried to move it around. Finding her insides tightening so much that it made it difficult for him to move, he started to pet her inner thigh with his free hand. He pulled his lips off her clit with a contented deep exhale and started to speak after hearing her whimper again. “Shhh, just let your body relax, my bunny. If you can, I’ll try adding another finger. You’re such a good girl…”

He grinned up at her encouragingly as he felt the walls of her vagina relax slightly and saw a weak smile slip across her face. Pulling his finger out, he put his index and middle finger together and tried to insert them. Slowly he stretched her opening to accommodate them, rewarding her with more caresses and kisses to her inner thighs. Once his two fingers entered her completely, he pulled them halfway in and out, in and out, building a steady rhythm. 

“That’s it, just get used to this… Ahah, just listen to that wet sound your body’s making... It’s turning me on even more,” he spoke in a low voice and squirmed as he felt his member throb.

“Mhm—!!” She tilted and threw her head back into the pillow, attempting to suppress her ecstatic moans by pressing her lips against the back of her left fist. Her breath became more erratic, her back arching, legs twitching, and toes curling any time Gaku pulled and pushed his fingers in and out of her. It didn't help her case when he kept teasing and turning her on with his low, seductive voice. As expected of Japan's most desired man, willing to do anything for the love of his life—or rather, having all his ways with her.

“Don’t hold back, bunny, just give into the feeling. Let me hear that precious voice of yours.” Gaku bent between her legs and licked her clit again as he picked up the pace of his fingers’ motion. He guided her to drape her legs over his shoulders to support her and get a better angle on her delicious center. Hungry growls and laughs seeped from his mouth as he felt her legs shake from the mounting tension. 

He stopped licking only to say one thing before going back to sucking on her clit: “Cum for me, baby girl.”

“A-aaahh... G-Gaku—!! H-haaah—” She burrowed her head deeper into the pillow once again, unable to hold back her whimpers and screams in ecstasy anymore.

Tsumugi’s body quivered and bucked into Gaku’s mouth, feeling like she was about to burst soon. He held her leg firmly to keep her from moving too much as he continued his actions. After a few minutes or so, as she began to orgasm, he slowed his fingers down to a gentle pulse to allow her to ride it out. Once her body finished flinching and shuddering, he carefully pulled his fingers out, and she spilled out from her hole for Gaku to consume. Her fluids seeped out and messed up his chin, making him chuckle with satisfaction. Next he licked her clean, and licked off all that she left behind on his fingers—what an addicting taste. 

After a satisfied lap of his chin, he praised her, “You did amazing, bunny. Now… I think you’ll be ready.” He picked himself up and hovered over her, his hips between her legs. He paused and stared deeply into her reddened face. “Your expression right now… God, it’s so sexy.”

She took a moment to catch her breath, wiping down the sweat dripping down her face. With Gaku’s intense stare on her, she covered her reddening face as he complimented her. “N-No, it's you…” she squeaked out.

At her response, he smirked and lifted her by the back of her neck to meet his lips. He laid her back down and took one more look over her body. He kissed her chest and breasts before sitting back on his feet and glancing at the nightstand where he had stored a box of condoms he had bought before she arrived.

Tsumugi watched Gaku clamber across the bed to grab a condom from the nightstand. She tried to shift into a comfortable position on the bed, groaning at the sensation between her legs. She then cupped her face and neck to check how heated she was. It was a wonder how she hadn't completely passed out yet and was still alive and breathing at this point. 

As he retrieved the condom, Gaku returned to his place between Tsumugi’s legs. With an arched brow and a mischievous smirk, he asked her something: “Wanna help me with this?”

When he asked his question teasingly, she looked at him with unexpected shock. “E-eh..!?”

Her reaction was just so adorable, he could not help but laugh as he ripped the packaging open. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. Though it would be pretty sexy if you did.” He pulled the condom out and held it up between his index and middle fingers as a last invitation.

She couldn't seem to say no to him, and she did want to do it... “I-If this makes you happy, I'll put it on…” Gulping nervously, she sat up to face him and took the condom from him. Carefully unrolling the first part of it, she held his erect member in one hand, and put the condom over the head. She let go of him and pulled the condom fully down until he was completely sheathed. “Th-There we go…”

Gaku had watched her every move with a pleased expression. It was indeed sexy. “Thanks, baby girl,” he said as he grabbed her chin and kissed her as a reward. “Lie back down and try to relax, alright? I’m gonna try to put it in…” 

She nodded her head in understanding and fell backward on the bed again, shifting comfortably against the mattress. As he knelt in front of her, her heart raced, feeling nervous but eager now that it was finally happening. Gaku touched her entrance lightly with the tip of his dick and moved it up and down to get it coated in her fluids. Once he felt it was well enough lubricated, he gradually pushed the head into her opening. 

“If it’s too much, just let me know, bunny. I’ll go as slow as you need,” he said as he dropped his hands to the bed under her arms.

As she braced through the impact, Tsumugi tightly gripped his shoulders and gasped and inhaled sharply at the intrusion. A sigh of pleasure shuddered from Gaku’s throat as his dick was enveloped in her warm insides. Her opening was so tight around his girth already, and at her reaction, he was almost afraid to push in more than that. Nevertheless, they had come this far, he should make a good effort. After another minute, he slowly pushed his shaft in until it was halfway inside. 

“A-Aahh—!" She writhed in both pain and pleasure as he gradually thrusted into her, tears coming out of her eyes. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding on for her dear life.

“You alright? Do you need more time?” Gaku asked with worry etched on his face.

“I-it hurts... but... I-I'll be fine…” Tsumugi bit her lip to try to distract herself from the other pain. “K-Keep going, please…”

Though seeing her in pain because of him was the last thing he wanted, being inside of her at long last felt so good. “As long as—mhm—it’s what you want…” his voice trailed off as he went back to slowly moving forward.

It was finally happening. They became one together, just as both of them had longed for this to happen. This made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have been embraced by the number one most desired man in a literal sense. She tried to steady her breath as he finally got it all in and stopped. Her walls were already tense and mildly twitching around his dick, pushing him to moan quietly. He reached down to caress her cheek and kiss her comfortingly. 

“You’re amazing, baby girl. This feels even better than… your mouth…” He continued treating her with small kisses and caresses all over her face to give her time to get used to his presence within her.

When he bent down next, she pulled him into her embrace, returning all his gentle kisses while she breathed into his ear hotly. “I'm really happy... that it's you... Gaku.” She was starting to relax little by little as her arms clung around him.

Her breath and words prickled across his skin as he smiles broadly. “God, that’s—exactly what I wanted to say to you… You’re the love of my life, Tsumugi. Nngghh—” He whispered his love for her then slowly took his cock halfway out. Gradually he pushed it back in, trying to gauge how much he could comfortably move. She was still so tight around him that every inch he moved was almost euphoric. He steadied his hands on the bed by Tsumugi’s shoulders and began to find a moderate pace to his thrusts. Every push into her elicited a moan from deep within him and made him close his eyes. “Tsumugi...aaahg...Tsumugi…”

Tears continued welling up in Tsumugi’s eyes, still moaning in pain. She released Gaku's shoulders from her hold and gripped into the pillow beside her. After a few thrusts, her body finally started getting used to his length, and the pain soon transformed into pleasure. “Hngh... G-Gaku... I, aah... I love you…”

Seeing her as she began to enjoy herself and hearing her erotic sounds, Gaku couldn’t stop now. He began to pick up speed and used more of his length in his thrusts. Her words kept circulating through his head as a warmth swelled in his chest and gut. “Haa—haaah—Tsumugi! Don’t stop—keep saying my name—and how much—uhhg—you love me! Your voice—is so—beautiful—haah—”

Every swift advance he hammered into her and every word he groaned into her ears sent her into a delirious state, gripping the pillow so tight her knuckles turned white. Her breasts bounced along to the rhythm of his movement as she unclasped her legs around him loosely. Each time he hit the right spot, she rewarded him with lustful stares and lewd noises. “A-Aaahhh—I lo-love you—! Haaa— G-Ga—ku-!! Nghh—”

“Ahh-hhaaa!—” Through half-lidded eyes Gaku looked down into her face, smiling in ecstasy. He didn’t hold back anything—he kissed and moaned into her mouth and held up her left thigh, trying to keep her in place as he plunged into her repeatedly from head to hilt. “Tsumugi—I’m—gnnhhh—getting close—haaaah! Let’s cum—together!”

With her hands pulling his face closer to her, she savored the kiss as she let out a titillating moan into his mouth. Their breaths mingled together when they parted their lips a few inches apart, their sweaty foreheads leaning against each other. “I-I'm close t-too... Nghhh—Aahh—!!!”

The timing couldn't be more perfect as the climax drew near for Tsumugi. Her body showed a sign of wearing down, but a shock of electricity coursed through her as he continued pounding into her harder, faster, and deeper. Her walls started clenching around Gaku’s length tightly until a wave of orgasm hit her. He felt every part of her tensing and squeezing around him as he thrusted inside all the way for the last time. She trapped him in, only allowing him to pulse his dick forward and back slightly, as if her body was trying to milk every drop of pleasure from his being. His abs tensed and undulated as he held his breath and clenched his teeth. And finally, the warmth that had welled up within him was released with a quavering moan of her name.

“I-I love you, Tsumugi—” he whispered to her as he began riding out the rest of his orgasm with small rocks of his hips.

The air in the room started to cool down as both lovers finally became one together at last. Tsumugi took her time to mellow out her breathing, her chest heaving in a slow motion. Her hands never left his face as she gently stroked her thumbs along his cheeks, leaving a peaceful smile on her face and glancing at his sharp silver eyes lovingly with half-lidded crimson ones. 

“I love you, too…” she hummed softly.

Gaku sighed with a tired yet adoring smile as he gazed at the soft face of his precious lover.He took his hand off her leg and brought it to her cheek, smoothing her skin with the heel of his hand and wiping away any sign of tears. After lingering a few moments more, he carefully pulled out and moved off of her. He pulled half the covers of the bed down as an offering for Tsumugi to crawl under. 

“You should rest now, bunny. I… hope I wasn’t too rough with you…” His smile was warm with a tinge of guilt.

She rested her leg on the bed after he released it from his hold, then rolled to the side and moved into the covers. “If I had to be honest, you were stronger than I was expecting, but um…” She turned her eyes away from his gaze, feeling flustered at the next words that come out of her mouth. “I-I've never felt this good before…”

As she spoke, Gaku had discarded the condom and cleaned himself off with a tissue before settling back against the pillows. Once he wrapped her in his arms, he pulled the sheets over them. He affectionately rubbed the side of her bare shoulder with his thumb as he replied. “Neither have I… Heh, not bad for our first times, huh?” 

Her gaze directed back into his. She smiled while taking a long, admiring glimpse at his handsome features. His gray eyes laid upon her with fondness. His wild silver hair framed and fell on his face perfectly, making her lace her fingers into a strand. She then traced an index finger along his jawline to his thin lips—the lips that she shared many types of kisses with numerous times—and the low, sultry baritone voice that came out of them, sinfully seducing her. 

_He is so breathtakingly perfect..._ she sighed to herself. For the nth time of the night, she wondered to herself how she felt so special because of him. She wished that they could last like this forever. One last time, she pecked her lips against his and let herself relax into his arm, snuggling closer. 

Gaku smiled after her kiss, then smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed the top of her forehead before resting his head against hers. 

“I could stay like this with you forever…” he murmured softly.

“Mhm, I feel the same way…”

Her tangled blonde locks tickled against his chest as she cuddled in, making him grin and squirm down lower on the pillows. His mind wandered towards the future—a future where they could comfortably be like this every night in their own home. In this moment, he resolved to never let go of this blissful night, nor let go of the hope for that future. 

As he laid there quietly with her fitting perfectly in his embrace, only the sounds of their calm breathing could be heard. The feeling of her chest gradually rising and falling in almost synchronized rhythm with his own, the faint feeling of her gently beating heart, and the intimacy of their bodies touching… Gaku’s eyelids began to droop. He grasped one of her hands and interlaced his fingers with hers and smoothly whispered affections to her once more. 

“Tsumugi… I love you, so much…”

Exhaustion kicked into her as well, her eyelids drooping down and her body about to fall limp slowly. Shifting her head into the pillow and giving him one last tender smile, she murmured the affection back to him before she succumbed to sleepiness. 

“...I love you too, Gaku. Good night...”

The next morning arrived, and the daily alarm on Gaku’s phone interrupted the lovers’ slumber. Gaku groaned as he awoke, but when he tried to roll himself up from lying on his back, he realized the warmth and weight of Tsumugi was on his chest. She had changed positions and was now half draped over him with her head resting over his heart. Just beginning to pick up her head, her sleepy crimson eyes peeked out from amidst her scattered blonde bangs. Linking gazes with blushing faces, they smiled at one another. 

“Good m-morning…” she welcomed him shyly while brushing a strand of hair out of her eye and placing it behind her ear. 

“Morning~” he breathed with a broad grin, reveling in their first morning greetings after having spent the night together. He wrapped his hand around the side of her head and brought her down for a warm kiss.

After a few moments, Tsumugi regretfully pulled away to reach across to retrieve Gaku’s phone from the nightstand. 

“Thanks…” he sighed after receiving his phone. He shut off the alarm and noticed the calendar notification for his first task of the day in an hour and a half. “I have a little bit more time,” he declared as he smirked at her and tossed his phone next to him on the bed. 

“Are you sure it’s okay…?” Tsumugi asked with slight hesitation. She didn’t want this dalliance to end, yet she wouldn’t want to be a hindrance.

“Mhm, it’s fine.” he slid his arms under the sheet covering her body and hugged her tightly around the middle. “Let’s kiss properly now.”

As he slightly parted his lips to invite her, she smiled and happily obliged, kissing him deeply and allowing his tongue to find its way into her mouth. They both sighed once they parted, yet neither said a word. The silence spoke for them. Who knew when they could next share such a night of bliss, but they both wordlessly promised to always cherish this first time together. Tsumugi sighed again and dropped her head to Gaku’s shoulder, appreciating the warmth of his naked skin one more time. Gaku kissed the top of her head and laid with her for a few minutes longer. 

“I-I should get home soon…” Tsumugi spoke quietly, “Dad will call the office if he sees I didn’t come home last night.”

“And I have to get ready for a shoot…” Gaku admitted, heaving a sigh as their time together was finally ending. He rubbed his hands up and down her back one last time before letting her get up.

She slowly got out of bed, taking the flat sheet with her to cover herself. The two took turns cleaning themselves up and getting dressed in the bathroom. Once they were done and had gathered up all their belongings, they were standing next to the bed trying to stall saying goodbye.

“You can head out first; I’ll leave some time after and take care of checking out.” Gaku looked at her downcast expression and picked up her chin with the knuckle of his right forefinger. “It was an amazing time, Tsumugi. And I hope we can do it again soon.”

She blushed as he spoke and met her gaze. “Thank you, G-Gaku… M-me too…” 

Unable to contain her emotions, she went on her tiptoes and kissed him while hugging him tightly. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her a couple inches off the ground, returning the kiss with all of his affection behind it. He set her down carefully and displayed a reassuring grin. She let him go and smiled weakly before grabbing her purse.

“I’ll text you when I get home,” she promised as she walked towards the door. “I’ll see you soon…” She turned the knob and looked back at him, absorbing every memory of last night and that morning. Her eyes settled on him, and she spoke clearly, “I love you, Gaku.”

He grinned as he felt his head go warm and made his reply. “I love you too, Tsumugi.” 

He watched her open the door and walk out, then turn back and give him a small wave before scurrying down the hall. Waving back even after she was gone, the smile still didn’t leave his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and let himself collapse backward, his arms flopping out as his back made impact with the mattress.

“I love you more than you will ever know.”


End file.
